


Wasting Time

by MistressRenet



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Wolfwood wakes Vash up.





	

Vash looked as vulnerable as a kitten when he slept. Wolfwood knew better, but it was still kind of fun to watch.

Not as fun as walking Vash up, though, walking fingers down his spine, smirking his brilliant bullshit smile into Vash's face as the blond's eyes snapped open.

"Again?" Vash asked, a little dubiously.

"We'll be on that bus for a long damn time," Wolfwood said, and slid down the bed to take Vash's cock in his mouth.

Vash moaned approval and pushed the sheet down to free his legs, wrapping them around Wolfwood's shoulders. Wolfwood pushed them off, impatiently, and swung his body over, ending with his cock nudging Vash's chin. "You could've _asked,_ " Vash said, in mock irritation.

Wolfwood grunted and thrust his hips a little, and Vash licked down the length of his cock, gentle and teasing, before taking him in so hard and fast Wolfwood had trouble even _thinking_ about Vash's dick. The artificial hand cupped his balls, and Vash's real finger traced the line of his ass, and Wolfwood sucked, blind need and hunger, wanting, _wanting--_

"You're not paying attention," Vash said, and that beautiful suction was gone.

"Can you blame me?" Wolfwood snapped.

Vash sighed overdramatically. "A victim of my own technique."

"Hurry up," Wolfwood said, "or we'll miss the bus."

"This was _your_ idea."

"You're the one wasting time."

 _"Fine,"_ Vash said, and brought Wolfwood off so expertly the preacher thought his brain would bleed out of his ears.


End file.
